Case File Revolution
by anonymousbosch3
Summary: The world needed heroes. What they got was a team of women with somewhat questionable morals. The untold story is here now. Read at your own risk. AU Characters
1. Warning

**Welcome. If you are reading this, you have been selected as one of a few selected informants of The Revolutionist case file. You are essential in ensuring the following events are remembered and preserved for future reference. There are no true records of what has transpired. It is with the caution that this case does not reach public eyes. We are watching you. Keep this secret. SHIELD does not tolerate loose tongues. Don't make us cut yours out.**

 **CASE FILE 227561 THE REVOLUTIONIST LOADING...**

 **STANDBY AGENT...**


	2. Sai

**File 1: Before The Case: 6 YEARS Prior**

 **Sai (A.K.A. Red Shot): The Big Guy**

"I can't believe it!" Sai fumed, "The bouncer turned me down. Nobody turns me down!" Ashley and Elliah giggled behind her and Sai felt her face heat up.

"What? What's so hilarious?" Sai yelled angrily. Britt rolled her eyes.

"Ignore the two idiots Sai," she said in her cool, nonchalant way. "I want this to be a nice night so no fighting, got it babe? I don't want you to get in trouble, like the way you did in Santa Monica," Britt purred. Sai felt her cheeks flush and her fight diminish. Why did Britt always have to bring that up, Britt knew how much she hated that. Sai shook it off. Britt was just looking out for her, the way she always did.

Ashley let out another laugh, but Sai didn't really care anymore. She felt more like a kicked puppy dog than the Hulk right now.

"Alright," Britt said with a more upbeat voice. "How about we head to someplace without a lameass elitist bouncer, yeah? Sai can seduce a little and we're in. This night isn't over, ok?"

Sai nodded obediently. Britt smiled like her student had finally got her lesson. Sai hated when Britt did that.

The group headed over to the corner and Elliah raised her hand to signal a cab. Elliah's tiny skirt lifted up until it was practically nonexistent. Two guys next to them whistled at her and Sai scoffed.

"What idiots," she muttered. Elliah just shrugged.

"Hey girl, I kinda like it," she replied, her red lips spreading out into a grin as she gave a little wave at the boys. Sai rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you can judge, dressing the way you do," Elliah said defensively, gesturing at Sai's dress with a raised eyebrow. Sai quickly pulled down the red latex to her midthigh. What was Elliah saying? Sai didn't dress like a trashy, she was just being trendy. Dressing sexy didn't make her a street slut. Face flushing, Sai looked at Britt for support, but Britt stayed silent.

"I can't believe your parents even let you out like that," Ashley slurred behind them. They hadn't even made it into a club yet and she was already drunk. Sai's face reddened.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Ashley shrugged. "You know, like doesn't your culture like stone people for that stuff? Like, Lele's parents make her wear a burka and crap." Sai felt like she'd been slapped.

"My parents are fine with it you ignorant whore," Sai spit, "and Lele wears a sari dumbass." Ashley shrugs.

"Just thinking since your culture-"

"It's not my culture," Sai interrupted, immediately feeling a wave of guilt. Yeah her family was liberal and stuff, but they were still Punjabi. She spoke Punjabi. Sai looked around at her friends, her white friends. Why didn't they get it? Just because they all went to a primarily white private school doesn't mean Sai had to be surrounded by ignorance.

Britt was looking at Sai oddly. Sai looked back, hoping to see some sort of understanding or disgust for what had been said. But Britt just looked away and smirked.

"So," Britt said as a taxi pulled up to the curb, "Uptown or down?"


	3. Jenny

**File 2: Before the Case: 2 YEARS Prior  
**

 **Jenny (A.K.A. Omni): The Lancer**

Ansbury was a small town located in the middle of almost no where and to many, it might seem to be almost a ghost town. Few people lived there and even fewer would regularly be seen outside of their homes where it was safe from the criminals that plagued the city. As it was nothing that could possibly draw in tourists, it would always be odd to see someone new in town, especially a young woman who appeared to be alone. She didn't seem to be bothered by the eyes that bore into her, in fact she seemed to be daring them to come and attack her. It was nearly impossible to see her face with her purple hoodie covering it, though it wasn't difficult for anyone to follow her with the shiny metal water bottle hooked to her belt buckle.

The soft ringing of the doorbell woke the clerk at the small video game store from his slumber, him looking up to see the girl.

"Can I help ya?" he asked, looking her over quickly. Why a stranger came to his crummy little store he didn't know, but there was something off about her that he needed to see.

"Yeah, I heard that you guys have this game called _Earthshatter_ ," she said. She had a rather bored sounding voice, making her sound utterly disinterested in everything that happened around her. "I've been looking for it everywhere but no one else seems to have it."

"We don't got it," he stated, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Aw man, that sucks," she said. "I called earlier and you said that you had it. Is it sold out or somethin'?"

"You Jenny Toda?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's me," she confirmed with a slight nod. Before she could say anything else, she suddenly found a pistol pointed to her head. "Whoa dude, take it easy. Sorry if my name offended you."

"You know how much money's on your head kid?" he asked. "It's enough to get me outta this hellhole town and into some place that'll actually let me make some damn money."

"Look dude, I can leave if you want me to, I just wanted-"

"The only way you're leaving here is in a body bag," he snapped.

"Y'know, you've really got a flair for the dramatic, have you ever thought about acting?" Jenny asked, one hand going down to unscrew the water bottle at her side.

"Shut the hell up," the clerk said before firing the gun. It went straight through her head, though no blood splattered against him, in fact she just blinked as if nothing happened.

"Sorry man, did I mess that up for you? Kinda turned intangible for a second, my bad. We can have a redo if you want," Jenny offered.

"You- you're a frigging freak," he said, his eyes going wide.

"Now that's just rude," Jenny replied. "Do you want a redo or not?"

"I don't need a damn redo whore," he said.

Before he could even touch the trigger, with a slight hand movement from Jenny, water burst out from the bottle, whipping his arm and causing him to drop the gun, the girl easily swooping it up from the counter. With one deft motion, she spun the gun and pulled the trigger, the man's body collapsing to the floor to reveal a game behind him.

"All I wanted was to know where you had it," Jenny said, picking up the case for Earthshatter and pulling some worn looking dollars from her pocket, placing it in the counter. "We didn't have had to do any of that."

Taking the keys from his pocket, she turned the open sign in the window out and locked up shop before walking away in the night, leaving with her game and a touch of red on the front of her hoodie.


	4. Kimika

**File 3: Before The Case: 2 YEARS Prior**

 **Kimika (A.K.A. Shadow Walker): The Leader**

Kimika rubbed her swollen bicep. The lightning bolt tattoo pulsed in a heated way, Kimika silently cursed herself for getting it done at the sketchy Demon Dresser place instead of her old parlor. Sure, she saved $50, but when the ink started running and her cut got infected $50 wasn't gonna look too hot any longer. The honking of a taxi caught her attention, and Kimika quickly jumped back onto the sidewalk to avoid getting hit by New York's unforgiving traffic.

"So lost in my thoughts I'm gonna get freaking run over," Kimika rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. Where did her reflexes go? It's only been a couple months…

Kimika felt a dull pain in her chest. A couple months since she'd gotten pregnant. Kimika, the reliable and responsible, the head of her household at only 13. Pregnant at 25. Thank God nobody could see her now.

Kimika could imagine how her mother would react. She'd probably laugh. "We all knew it would happen," she'd crone and slam the door in her face. No, Kimika would never ask that witch for help. She'd done everything for herself, always without help. That wasn't going to change now.

The light turned red and the crowd shuffled forward. Kimika buried her face in her scarf, but the wind was too strong for the fabric to do anything useful. She picked up the pace and was nearly sprinting by the time she reached her apartment. She was so cold, her fingers and toes completely numb. Kimika was about to fumble for her key when she noticed the doorknob. The knob was hanging a bit loose, not anything most people would notice, but after eight years of people trying to kill her Kimika noticed the small stuff. She bent down and looked at the keyhole. Thin scratches lined the entrance, the kind of scratches rookies made while picking a lock. Kimika cussed under her breath. Could she fight? She knew she physically was able to, but would it hurt the baby?

"Screw it," Kimika mumbled, and she tried the doorknob. The door swung open with ease. That confirmed it, someone was in the house. Kimika never left the door unlocked, not since her daddy died. She crept into the house, her shoes completely soundless on the normally creaky floorboards. "That's why they call me the Shadow," Kimika thought. She could feel the adrenaline as it began to bubble inside. She crept up the stairs. The dust on the railing was gone, another rookie mistake. Some teenage burglar hoping to make a couple bucks off a poor pregnant woman's belongings. Screw him, she lost her family and job but she could still kick ass. She reached the top of the stairs and paused. She listened for the sound of breathing, of movement. Absentmindedly, Kimika ran her hand over her belly. Then, just like that, nerves started to flood through her system. What if the guy had a weapon and hurt her stomach? What if she fell or the baby got kicked? Kimika shook her head. She never got nervous before danger. But she couldn't deny the sudden maternal instinct that was coming over her, the need to protect her baby. It was her baby. She couldn't, she wouldn't, let anything happen to it.

Kimika took a breath and reached for her phone. She could take out a rookie burglar any day of the week. It was her pride or her baby.

Kimika dialed 911.


	5. Naava

**File 4: Before the Case: 1 YEAR Prior**

 **Naava (A.K.A. Femme Fatale): The Chick**

Naava liked walking to work, though she didn't know why exactly it was that she enjoyed it so much. Perhaps it made her feel like she was living on the edge a little bit, walking down the street alone as a woman in New York City, or perhaps it was just nice for her to get out of her house and see all of the sites that the city held. She didn't worry about being attacked though, she found it unlikely that anyone would even try to attack her. If they did, she was sure that she'd be able to handle them. Honestly, if she had to worry about anyone being a problem for her it would likely be the cops. She didn't plan to do anything wrong, but being a black woman in the United States didn't exactly make life easy for her, especially with the scars on her arms and mouth. Never the less, it felt good to wake up and walk to the salon that she worked at.

She opened the door, the little bell on the frame jingling as it swung open.

"Hey bae," Ellie said from her spot behind the counter, looking up from the logbook of all the people who would be showing up that day.

"Hi Ellie," Naava greeted with a warm smile.

"Your first customer should be here in about five minutes if you want to go ahead and set up," Ellie said.

"Busy day?" Naava asked, going connecting her phone to the speaker system and putting a playlist of pop music on. It wasn't really her taste, but it was better than having the room go silent. Plus, it seemed like all the customers seemed to eat up all of this Demi Lovato, One Direction crap.

"We're completely booked," Ellie replied. "We'll have to be quick with lunch or pray that someone doesn't show up."

"It's fine," Naava said, moving over to her station and organizing the hair products to better suit her preference. "I like busy, it means we'll get paid way more than usual."

"If they tip us," Ellie scoffed.

"Well, you won't get very many tips with that attitude," Naava said with a small laugh.

"I know," Ellie said. "I've just… I've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Hey, if you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me after work," Naava said.

"Where, the gym or your house?" Ellie asked.

"House, I already worked out today," Naava replied.

"I don't understand why you exercise so much," Ellie said. "We're hairdressers, we don't exactly need to be able to punch a guy in the face."

Naava shrugged, running a finger across the blade of a pair of scissors. "Old habits, I guess."

The bell above the door rang and Naava turned around the face the customer, a bright smile on her face. "Hello Mrs. Walsh, it's nice to see you again! So, what are we doing with your hair today?"


	6. Anastasia

**File 5: Before the Case: 1 MONTH Prior**

 **Anastasia (A.K.A. Pitch): The Smart Guy**

"I am surprised to hear that she has any visitors," a dark haired woman behind a desk said, looking at the two people dressed all in black in front of her.

"You could say that we're a bit interested in her," the woman in black said, placing her hands neatly over her lap.

"Then I take it you know about what she can do," the woman behind the desk said, looking through a file on her computer. "We can allow you to visit her, but there are three rules that you must follow if you want to make it out alive. Stay as far away from her cell as possible, don't accept anything from her, and if she asks you a question, cover your ears. She's one of the most manipulative people that we've ever taken in and we've lost too many people to her."

"Please, I doubt she'll be able to get inside our heads," the guy in black said, leaning back in his seat. "We've heard all there is to know about her, we can handle her."

"No one here has ever been able to handle her," the woman behind the desk retorted. "Go quickly."

The two people in black entered a room, two heavily armed men on either side of the door in, only letting them through when the woman behind the desk gestured for them to.

The room was dark, the only light coming through a cell on the opposite end of the room. It was rather plain looking, having nothing but a bed and a toilet carefully secured to the ground and the only wall that wasn't cement faced the two and was made of some kind of opaque material that probably was strong enough to survive being hit by a truck going 200 miles per hour.

"Hmm, I never thought that I would get any visitors," a fairly low, smooth woman's voice came from one of the dark corners of the cell, drawing the two people's attention to the occupant.

She was tall and thin with pale skin and elbow length blonde hair. Her deep set, dark green eyes had a dark glint in them, like a wolf that had just found something to prey upon.

"I trust that you were given the whole spiel about how dangerous I am at the front office," she said, moving out from the shadows to stand in the middle of the cell, her arms crossed behind her. "May I ask what your names are?"

"We ask the questions here," the man said.

The woman in the cell gave a small laugh. "Ah, I've heard that one before- a fan of cop movies? Well, I suppose it was too much to hope that you would tell me who you are, I just thought that it's polite for people to introduce themselves. Is it because I haven't introduced myself? My name is Anastasia Kuznetsov, something I'm sure you already knew. Now, would you please introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Leonard Jones and this is Angela Rodriguez," the man said.

"We're SHIELD agents," Angela said.

"See? That wasn't very hard," Anastasia said with a slight smile. "You know, I am quite surprised that two SHIELD agents are interested in me. I thought I was just some prisoner."

"We know what you can do," Angela stated.

"Then why are you so relaxed? You two are like clay to me, just something to be molded to suit my liking," the prisoner said, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we're just your toys," Leonard said, rolling his eyes. "We're here for a reason, though."

Anastasia cocked her head slightly to the side. "Is that so? Then would you please tell me what you want of me?"

"We're recruiting," Leonard stated. "We need a team of the best and whether we like it or not, you've got some kinda weird power that could be useful."

"It would be your only way out of here, so if you want to ever see the world from outside a cell, I would cooperate," Angela stated.

"They won't let me out of here just because some SHIELD agent told them to," Anastasia informs them, her tone remaining surprisingly unchanged for someone who had just been told they could get out of jail practically for free.

"Why not?" Leonard said. "SHIELD's a pretty damn big deal here after we pretty much saved the world."

"I'm a dangerous criminal, unless the Director themselves comes down here and tells them to release me, you won't be getting me out of here anytime soon. Unless… well, you probably wouldn't want to do that."

"What?" Leonard asked, taking a few steps closer to the cell.

"Jones," Angela said, her tone quite clearly saying to be careful.

"Would you please come closer to the cell?" Anastasia requests, the two coming close enough for the prisoner to see the whites of their eyes. "Thank you. Now, you need to get through the glass. It's strong, but a few good punches at the right places should be enough to get me out of here."

"How do you know?" Angela inquires.

"I asked," she stated. "Now, Leonard, would you please punch through the glass…" She rattled off incredibly exact locations, cracks forming with each hit. Once she listed off the last place, the glass had broken enough for her to calmly step out of her cell, glass crunching beneath her feet. And alarms blaring throughout the building.

The two guards outside the door came in, both of them with utterly terrified looks on their faces as they pointed guns at an incredibly calm Anastasia.

"Leonard, Angela, would you please cover your ears?" she instructed, the two immediately doing so. They could hear whatever she said next, but the two guards did and collapsed on the floor like puppets that just had their strings cut. She turned to Angela and Leonard who were both uncovering their ears, looking in both fear and awe at her.

"What the hell was-" Angela started.

"Something that will help if you require it," Anastasia interrupted. "I'll follow your lead from here, just tell me if you need to get rid of some people without making a bloody mess."


	7. Zoe

**File 6: Before The Case: 18 YEARS Prior**

 **Zoe Stratner (A.K.A. The Revolutionary): The Villain**

Zoe smiled at her teacher as she skipped into class that morning. Ms. Louise gave her a little wave.

"That's a big bag of Valentine's Day cards you have there sweetie!" Zoe glowed.

"I made them all myself. Mommy wanted to go to the store and just buy fundip for the class but I decided to decorate hearts instead. It took so long, but they are really pretty!" Ms. Louise smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Zoe loved Ms. Louise. Ms. Louise was her best friend.

Zoe ran into the room and tucked her Valentines into her cubby. She rubbed her eyes and let out a little yawn. She wasn't joking when she said the valentines took a long time. She'd been up until ten o'clock gluing rhinestones and throwing glitter.

Amy Long walked up next to her. Zoe gave a little wave, but Amy didn't see. She was too busy staring into her cubby. Zoe wondered why, but decided not to pay attention to it. Amy glanced up quickly so Zoe gave her a big smile. Amy opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then just looked back to her cubby.

By the time class started Zoe was too excited for words. She had her valentine mailbox set up and her big bag of cards ready. Ms. Louise reminded everybody to give every student a card. Zack Finnigy wiggled a little in his seat when she said this.

"Are you ok Zack?" Zoe whispered, but he didn't say anything. That was ok though, nobody usually said anything back to her. All the students got up and started distributing cards. Zoe smiled as she strolled around the room. She put Zack's football valentine in his bag, and Georgia's Barbie valentine is her bag. By the time she was done Zoe could barely wait to open her bag. As she sat in her desk she noticed Henry Blair staring at her. Henry was the cutest boy in Zoe's class. He had yellow hair and greyish greenish eyes. Zoe didn't think he liked her though. She wasn't very pretty.

Henry stared at her while everybody else finished up. Zoe felt her cheek begin to flush and instinctively put her hand over the left side of her face. She hid her problem whenever she was nervous. The problem always made other people stare. Mommy said it was because they thought it was pretty but Zoe didn't think so. The problem was pink and bumpy and made her eyes swelly.

Finally, Ms. Louise announced it was time to open the bags. Zoe tore into hers and then stopped. She looked in the bag for a second then tilted it and shook it up. But there were no valentines. The only thing in the bag was a white mask.


End file.
